Farm Girls, Cops and Handcuffs
by ObessiveTVGeek92
Summary: Future Jori fic! Jade and Tori tell their daughter about the great Sikowitz sleepover.


Farm Girls, Cops and Handcuffs

Tori Vega-West walked into her wife's den carrying their 9 month old son and being followed by their four year old daughter. She found her wife curled up on the couch looking at some of their old high school pictures, with a contented smile on her face.

"Mommy!" Lexie cried, breaking the peaceful silence. She ran over to her mother with her arms outstretched and a big smile on her face.

"Hey princess." Jade responded bending down to pick her daughter and pull her into a tight hug.

"Hi sweetie." Tori acknowledged her wife, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before settling down beside her.

"Hey babe. How you doing?" Jade asked.

"I'm fine." Tori said tiredly, "You know just about to put the kids to bed but I knew that you would want to say goodnight first. What are you looking at anyway?"

Jade passed Tori the picture in her hand, carefully as not to disturb her son. "Just some old school photos, that's all. I came across this one and it made me smile."

Tori looked at the photo in her hand a smile came to her face as well. "I remember that crazy night. I also remember that I was victorious at the end of that night." She commented before giving the photo back to Jade.

"Wanna see. Wanna see." Lexie said looking up her mothers whilst reaching for the photo. Jade looked down at her daughter before handing the photo to her.

"Be careful Lexie." Jade warned softly.

"Otay mommy." She responded and looked closely at the picture trying to work out what she was looking at. "Who is this?"

"Well Lexie that's a picture from when you Mamma and I were at school. See that me and that's your Mamma." Jade answered pointing to herself and Tori in turn. Lexie giggled and clapped when Jade pointed them out.

"What bout evyone else?" Lexie asked.

"That's your aunt and uncles." Tori responded before pointing each one out in turn and telling her daughter who they were.

"Why you all dressed silly?" Lexie continued.

"Well Lexie, this picture was taken at the great Sikowitz sleepover." Jade started, and pointed out Sikowitz in the picture, "Sikowitz was Mamma's and mine's acting teacher at school and challenged us and your aunt and uncles to an acting exercise at his house. We gave each other characters which we had to be all night and if you broke character, then Sikowitz banished you from his house."

Jade wasn't sure how much her daughter was understanding but she seemed to be giggling whilst she told the story.

"So your Uncle Andre picked Mamma's character and she had to pretend to be a policewoman for the night. Your Mamma picked my character, and because Mommy wasn't always nice at school, your Mamma made me be a sweet farm girl for the evening." Jade continued, with a quick glance at Tori to see if she was enjoying the memory as much as she was.

"Anyway, eventually everyone began to break character, until it was left to me, Mamma and Uncle Beck. Sikowitz then tricked Mommy into picking up a hot tray causing her to burn her hand."

"Ohh!" Lexie gasped, "Bad Mommy. Shouldn't touch hot things!"

"Good girl Lexie, well done for remembering that." Tori praised before allowing Jade to continue with the story.

"Well Mommy didn't know that it was hot and she burnt her hand." Jade said showing Lexie the faint scar that was still there.

Tori continued, "But Mommy still never broke character until she had rushed out of Sikowitz's house. Which was very brave of Mommy, if I do say so myself."

Lexie nodded in agreement, before snuggling closer to Jade's chest as her eyes began to droop.

"After that it was just Uncle Beck and I left. Even Sikowitz gave up because he got tired. The next morning when we woke up, Uncle Beck asked what time it was in his normal voice. That's when I knew I had won." Tori concluded the story, to find Lexie fast asleep in Jade's lap.

"Wow, she must have been tired." Jade commented, "You know I found you really hot in that cop costume." She finished with a smirk, and looked over to Tori with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Oh really?" Tori asked matching her wife's smirk and glint, before leaning in and whispering "Well I thought you looked adorable as the farm girl."

"You don't say." Jade smirked back confidently, "Well I think it's time we get the kids to bed then." Jade stood up carefully holding on to Lexie and began to make her way to her daughter's room. Tori followed suit heading to the nursery to put their little boy to bed. Tori put Jake into his crib, pulled his blanket up and dropped a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight little man, Mamma loves you." She said softly as she padded out of the room. She walked across the hall to say the same to Lexie, whilst Jade went to say goodnight to Jake. Tori quickly entered her bedroom and headed straight for the back of the closet. She grabbed a bag from the back rail, before quietly making her way to the bathroom to change, she had a surprise for Jade.

Little did Tori know, Jade also had a surprise for her. Jade quickly hurried back to her den and pulled a bag from the cloakroom that adjoined her den. Jade didn't bother going anywhere else and just changed in her den. She then hurried back up the stairs to find Tori.

Jade entered their bedroom just as Tori exited the bathroom. When they caught sight of each other, the froze and greedily looked the other one up and down. Jade was the first the regain composure and began to slowly saunter over to her wife.

"Wow babe. You still look really hot in that uniform." She whispered seductively.

Tori smirked before slowly making her way to meet Jade in the middle of the room. "And you, my dear, still look adorably cute in that farm girl outfit. I didn't think you still had it. I was sure your scissors would have made rags of it by now." Tori matched Jade's seductive tone as her arms closed around her neck.

"No I couldn't destroy it. Not after the way I saw you looking at me every time that night, and right now for that matter." Jade responded before closing the gap between their lips, giving Tori a soft sweet kiss.

"Hmmm..." Tori moaned, before pulling away, "Well I'm glad you didn't."

Tori closed the gap this time pulling her wife into a deep and passionate kiss. When the need for air became apparent, the couple separated with their foreheads resting against each other.

"I love you Tori. You had no idea how much I wanted to jump you that night at Sikowitz's. I was in love with you but just hadn't had the guts yet to admit my feelings." Jade whispered softly.

"I love you too Jade. Does that mean the jealousy you had every time Beck and I interacted was because you wanted me, not him?" Tori questioned.

Jade pulled back and looked Tori in the eye, while she pondered how to answer her wife's question. "I guess so. I had never really thought about it, I always just assumed that you wanted Beck. I could only dream about you wanting me."

"Awww sweetie. It was always you I wanted, from the very first moment I saw you in Sikowitz's class after spilling coffee on Beck." Tori said sincerely, hoping to get her point across. She always knew that Jade had been insecure about her relationship with Beck.

"Good." Jade said definitively, "Now how about we re-enact the great Sikowitz sleepover?"

"Sounds good." Tori smirked before saying, "But only if I can use my handcuffs..."

Jade matched her wife's smirk before quickly closing the door. Tonight was not a night she wanted her daughter stumbling in on her parents.


End file.
